Big Sister Sofia
by Sofia2015
Summary: Miranda tells everyone she's pregnant, and the kids are excited to have a new baby around the kingdom. However, it turns out they don't have one, or two, but THREE babies in their family now! But how long will the joy last when the triplets turn out to be a handful? One thing is for sure: Cedric isn't a good babysitter."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Miranda's Odd Behavior

It was a bright new morning in Enchancia as Queen Miranda awoke next to her husband, King Roland, who was still asleep. She smiled, wishing she could fall back to sleep, dosing off as she listened to her love's gentle breathing… But, when you're ruling a kingdom, sleeping in was never an option.

Plus, it was a special day.

"Dear, wake up," Miranda whispered to her husband, who slowly opened his eyes, yawning a bit. "Today's an important day,"

"Uhn… Saturday?" King Roland guessed, groggily.

Miranda giggled. "Actually it's a special day… for two of our three most special children?"

"Oh, yes… the twins' birthday…" Roland began to dose back off… but jolted awake quickly. "Oh my gosh! James and Amber's birthday! I nearly forgot!"

Miranda sighed, smiling. "It's a good thing I made some arrangements for their party. Cedric will be putting on a magic show for them, and Sofia asked the chefs to prepare golden berry pancakes with cinnamon whip cream- their favorite breakfast."

Roland chuckled. "You've thought of everything… wait, what about the presents?"

"I ordered some for them, they should be arriving at the castle today," Miranda replied. "Now, get up, sleepyhead, lets go find the kids,"

Roland got up and, after they were both dressed, walked out to the corridor with his wife. "Oh, Bailywick, have you seen the children?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, your majesty, they're in the dining hall." the castle steward answered. "But I believe we have a problem. The gifts you ordered for the twins are back-ordered."

Roland sighed. "Great, now what do we do?" he murmured.

"We can go get them new gifts." Miranda assured him. "This way, you can help pick them out!"

Roland grinned. "If you say so."

Roland and Miranda entered the dining room. "Where are the birthday twins?" Roland asked.

"Right here!" Sofia smiled.

"Happy birthday, you two." Miranda hugged Amber and James.

"Mmm, breakfast smells delicious." Roland noted.

"It sure was!" James agreed, as Amber glared at him.

"Well, I have a few important birthday proclamations." Roland declared. "First, Cedric will be performing a special magic show at your party this afternoon."

"Great!" James smiled.

"And second-" Roland started.

"We're going to get your presents!" Miranda interrupted. "Right now."

"Are you getting us each a gift?" Amber asked. "Or will we have to share?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Roland declared.

"See you at the party." Miranda waved as she and Roland left the room, going outside and getting into a coach, flying off to find the perfect gifts for the twins. "So, what exactly to James and Amber like?"

"Well, there's this new invention out- it's like a unicycle, but with two wheels. I figure James would like it, as he loves to ride anything with wheels." Roland stated. "As for Amber… I suppose I could get her another tiara,"

Miranda shook her head. "Amber always gets a tiara- almost every week! I think we should get her something extra special,"

"Well, the only thing she likes more than her tiaras are unicorns!" Roland chuckled.

The queen beamed. "That's it! We'll get her a unicorn!"

The king blinked. "Uh, really? I mean, I know she loves them, but I believe she has more than enough-"

Miranda's eyes suddenly got all teary. "Are you saying *sniffle* it's a bad idea?!"

He began to panic- he never wanted to make his wife upset. "N-No, dear! I was just saying Amber always gets a new pet, she has her own menagerie!" His wife continued to look upset, and he sighed heavily. "But… I suppose a unicorn would fit it just fine,"

Miranda beamed once again. "Excellent! Oh, she'll be so happy!"

Roland leaned on his fist, looking out the side of the coach. "I swear, you spoil our kids more than anyone I know," he muttered quietly.

"What was that?!" Miranda asked, very firmly.

"Uh, nothing dear! *ahem* Oh, look, there's the shops!" he pointed down, giving the coachman the order to land.

They landed in the middle of the village's shopping square- a part of the kingdom where there were shops of every kind on every block, from pet-shops to dress shops to tea shops to pastry shops to toy shops. Roland and Miranda entered the toy-shop first, deciding they could pick out a unicorn for Amber last, so their coachman wouldn't have to spend the whole shopping-trip walking it around. Inside the toy shop, Roland saw the mechanism they were looking for- a two-wheeled machine with a seat and handlebars. "How much for this machine?" Roland asked the shop-keeper.

"Oh, quite expensive, as it's a rare, new invention. It will cost $200… but for you, my king, I will only charge $150." the shop-keeper replied, humbly.

"Excellent! Could you have it gift-wrapped and delivered at the castle this afternoon?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, your majesty. Would you like to pick out the kind of wrapping?" he walked over to a wall, where different kinds of wrapping paper of all colors and patterns hung, then motioned over to some curtains. "Or would you like it hidden behind a curtain? It would save the time tearing at the paper, and would make the gift seem more surprising, and it would only cost $45 extra,"

"I think the curtains would be-" Miranda paused, crossing her legs beneath her skirt. "…um, fine. Excuse me, but do you have a restroom I could use?"

"Yes, in the back, my queen-" Before the shop-keeper was finished, Miranda was rushing in the direction he was motioning. "Oh my, she was in quite a rush. Is she alright?"

Roland shrugged. "I guess she forgot to go before we left," he lightly joked, then paid for everything.

Once Miranda came back out, they went over to the pet-shop, going to the back where, in stables, they kept all kinds of horses and ponies- there were regular horses, horses that could change colors, pegasi, unicorns, and mer-ponies floating in tanks. They found a young, beautiful unicorn, who whinnied at the queen excitedly. "Aw, why aren't you a darling little thing?" Miranda cooed, stroking its snout, then turned to the shop-keeper. "How much for this one?"

"She'll be $300, my queen. I take it Princess Amber is asking for another pet?" the shop-keeper guessed.

Roland chuckled. "Well, we've decided to surprise her. It's the twins' birthday today," he explained.

"Ah, well tell them I wish them a happy one!" he put a bridle on the unicorn, leading her out. "I'll have this little beauty delivered to the kingdom this afternoon."

"Wonderful! Amber will be so happy," Miranda said.

"Heh, I hope so. That little princess gets more pets than she knows what to do with! We often joke how long it will be before she's asking for a new one,"

Miranda gave the shop-keeper a look. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying my daughter is a spoiled brat?!"

"Oh, no my queen! I would never say that about your children! It's just a little humor, about how much your daughter loves to shop. W-We really think she's a valued customer, one of the best! Giving so many of our pets a good home and… er, I'll hush up now."

"Yes, I believe that would be nice." Miranda paused again. "Um, would you happen to have a bathroom?"

"Yes, right over there-" Miranda rushed to where the shop-keeper was pointing, and he turned to the king. "I'm sorry for upsetting your wife, your majesty."

"It's alright… It's odd, though. I've never seen Miranda get upset over a little joke before." Roland replied. "Or use the bathroom so much. I wonder if she just doesn't have an upset stomach…"

After the shopping was done, Miranda and Roland decided to go to a restaurant for something to eat, before going back to the castle, and the king decided to see if his queen was alright.

"Miranda, is something wrong? You've been acting strange today," he said.

Miranda, is something wrong? You've been acting strange today." he said.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked.

"Well, you snapped at the shop-keeper, and you've gone to use the bathroom quite a lot. Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine dear. Don't worry so much!"

The waiter came by just then. "Are you ready to order, your highnesses?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe we are." Roland replied. "I'll have a sirloin steak, with potatoes and steamed vegetables on the side."

The waiter wrote down the order. "And for you, my queen?"

"I think I'll have…" Miranda began, looking over the menu. "Some shrimp covered in sweet-and-sour sauce, some egg-rolls, and a bowl of cheese-and-chicken soup… and for my lunch, a chef's salad with extra bacon-bits and a side of blue-cheese ranch, some finger-sandwiches smothered in ketchup, and the chicken-fried steak with extra gravy. Oh, and could I get a chocolate mousse on the side too, please?"

The waiter wrote down the order quick, his pencil and note-pad smoking by the time he was finished. "Uh, right away, your majesties." He said, then quickly left before the queen could add anything extra on the list.

Miranda got up quick. "I'll be right back." she said, then rushed to the bathroom for the third time that day.

Roland blinked. And she says I shouldn't worry? He questioned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That afternoon, the royal parents arrived back at the castle in time to start the twin's birthday party, though were having trouble finding them. "Kids? Where are you?" Miranda called. "Hmm, that's strange, where could they be?"

"They must still be trying to choose what kind of cake to have." Roland answered. "Amber and James always disagree- last year it took them three hours to agree on one!" he then paused. "Hold it… did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like… a baby giggling!"

"Well, lets see where it's coming from!" Miranda replied, and they followed the sound to the thrown-room.

Meanwhile, Amber and Sofia were with what appeared to be a baby James. "Cedric?" Amber said.

"Right." replied a worn-out Cedric, who had spent half the day searching for his spell-book. "Bergius drear imus, this spell undoity!" With a flash of light from his wand, he turned James back to his rightful age.

"James!" Amber exclaimed, hugging her brother. "I missed you!"

"Why?" James asked. "I didn't go anywhere."

"You don't remember anything... strange happening today?" Amber inquired.

"Well, you just hugged me, but other then that, nope." James shrugged, before noticing a locket around Amber's neck. "Hey, you got my present!"

"Oh, uh, yes." Amber nodded. "And I love it. Thank you."

"Brilliant." James smiled. "I'll give you your gift at the party." Amber declared.

By this time, Roland and Miranda entered the room. Odd, I could have sworn there was a baby in here… Perhaps I'm hearing things, the king thought.

"There you are." Miranda noted as she approached the children.

"It's party time!" Roland announced. "Come on!"

"Alright!" James cheered.

Miranda looked down at Sofia, who seemed to be quite relieved for some reason. "What all did you three do while we were gone?" the queen asked her daughter.

"I'll tell you later, it's a LONG story." Sofia answered, deciding that she would tell her mother about how Amber accidentally had James transformed into an infant, just so she could have a birthday to herself. Right now, it was party time!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once the decorations were set up and the guests arrived, the party went by smoothly. Amber gave James his old kazoo, which she had Cedric fix, as a birthday present for him, and they were happy to have a unicorn and 'bicycle', which they both decided to trade for ten minutes to try out themselves.

However, by the time the cake was being cut, Miranda began to feel nauseas. "Mom, are you okay?" Sofia asked, noticing her mother was looking a bit green in the face.

"Yes, Sofia, I'm… ohh…" Miranda moaned, then stood up and rushed into the castle. "Never mind!"

"Mom?"

"Miranda?" Roland questioned, seeing his queen make haste inside the castle. As he ran after her, he heard the sounds of vomiting, seeing his wife had lost her lunch in the corridor, failing to make it to the restroom. "Goodness! Miranda, what's wrong?"

"Just… a little queasy, dear. I'll be fine," Miranda assured him, weakly.

"I don't believe that. Go lie down in bed, I'm sending for a doctor."

Miranda did so, as Roland asked Bailywick to send word to the doctor quickly. "Dad, what's going on? Is mom alright?" James asked.

"I'm sure she's fine, but I'm sending for a doctor just to be safe. She's been acting so odd today!" The king told the kids. "I think she must have the flu or something,"

"I hope she'll get better soon," Sofia replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The doctor arrived and examined Miranda. "Well, your highness, you seem to be quite alright." She said.

"Oh, good. Perhaps it was something I ate," Miranda guessed.

The doctor chuckled. "It's more than that, my queen. I must give you a heads up, you'll be experiencing a lot more of these symptoms for the next few months,"

"What? How could that be? I've never been this sick, since…" Miranda paused. "Since I was expecting Sofia! Doctor, are you saying…?"

The doctor nodded, grinning. "Congratulations, Queen Miranda. You're pregnant! Should I inform your husband, or would you like to?"

Miranda smiled. "It's such wonderful news, I'll tell him myself! Oh, thank you, Doctor!"

"You're welcome, my queen." The doctor walked out, and assured King Roland that his wife was going to be alright.

Miranda sighed happily, excited to tell Roland. She walked out to tell him the news…

"Your majesty, we have a situation. Amber's unicorn ended up on the roof, and won't come down!" Baileywick suddenly informed them.

"Well, lets go see!" Roland said.

Miranda shrugged. Perhaps she would tell him later, once things had calmed down.

Though, that was easier said than done.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly two weeks since Miranda found out she was expecting, and she had yet to inform her husband. Every time she tried, some important matter would come up: James bringing in one of his rowdy pets into the kingdom and causing a mess; Amber stepping in to ask her father for something or other; Baileywick notifying him of some matter in the kingdom, whether it be trading problems or a visit from another royal; or Sofia would be coming to her for advice.

Fortunately, she found her chance, as King Roland made an announcement that morning. "The Kings and Queens from the Tri-Kingdom area will be joining us for a feast tonight," he said to her. "Cedric has agreed to put on a magic show for entertainment,"

"An enchanted feast, how lovely!" Miranda answered, developing an idea- she could make her announcement during the feast and surprise everyone!

As the king went to check with Baileywick about the preparations, Miranda walked to the library, feeling like reading…

That is, until she was feeling queasy. "Oh… not again," she gasped, then ran to the nearest bathroom.

At this time, Cedric was walking by, heading to the library when he heard the sounds of vomiting. "Oh, great, the flu is going around again," he muttered. "Just what I need, a castle full of vomiting, sickly kings and qu-een Miranda, how nice to see you!" he added that last part quickly, as the queen herself was walking out. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just a little queasy, Cedric, thank you." Miranda answered, clearing her throat.

"I see… I hope it isn't contagious- er, I mean, I wouldn't want the rest of the family getting sick, as well as myself."

Miranda then had a random fit of laughter. "ha ha ha ha! Oh, Cedric… hee hee, no it's not contagious. Oh goodness… ha ha,"

The sorcerer arched an eyebrow. "Um, alright, good to know… Your majesty, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, yes I am… Now, Roland said you were performing a magic show for the feast?"

Cedric smirked. "Indeed I am! I'm sure you'll find it amazing,"

"I'm sure it will be- ohh…" Miranda swayed a bit, holding her head.

"Queen Miranda? Are you sure you're not ill?"

"I'm positive… I've been feeling this way for a couple weeks now, and I still will be for a while. Nothing to be worried about, though."

"I see… If it would help, I could make you a potion to help ease your nausea. I was on my way back to my workshop to practice my tricks for the feast, anyway. I can have it ready for you tonight,"

Miranda nodded. "Thank you, Cedric." With that, the queen walked on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later, the royal parents were with the children playing croquet. Miranda tried to pay attention, but another wave of nausea came over her. Oh, if only Cedric had that potion ready now, she thought. I'd hate to get sick at the feast! …if only I wasn't craving fish-fingers and custard for a snack this afternoon… these cravings are going to upset my digestion yet!

"Your majesties," Baileywick called, distracting Miranda from her queasy-thoughts. "We have an unexpected visitor. May I present, Sasha, the Sorceress!"

A woman then walked down the stairs, having dark-brown hair and wearing a lovely dress. "Thank you, my good man. I have come to pay my respects to King Roland," Sasha replied. "Such a noble ruler deserves the finest scepter," She waved a wand, turning the king's croquet mallet into a golden scepter.

"Oh, that's very kind of you your sorceress… ness…" Roland replied, awkwardly trying to address her nobly.

"Oh, please, call me Sasha, your majesty. …And such perfect children must be the result of such a kind and loving queen," Sasha then conjured up a bouquet of flowers for Miranda.

"Why, thank you. That is very impressive!" Miranda complimented, smelling the flowers a bit.

"I know," Sasha then laughed.

"Her laugh sounds familiar…" Sofia said to herself.

"Oh, I think I would remember meeting such a sweet princess with a lovely amulet,"

Sofia gripped her amulet tightly, and Miranda arched an eyebrow. However, another wave of nausea came over her, distracting her from thinking about it further.

Sasha went on to sing about granting everyone their desires, putting on quite a show, while giving the kids gifts. By the time she was done, Cedric appeared in a puff of smoke. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said… facing the wrong direction. "Huh?" he turned around, blushing a bit. "I-I mean, allow me to introduce myself: Cedric the sorcerer, at your service,"

"The Cedric the Sorcerer?" Sasha gasped. "It is an honor to meet the greatest sorcerer in the known, and unknown, world!"

"The honor is all mine. And you are the most beautiful sorceress I've ever seen…"

Miranda smiled. It seems Cedric has a crush, she thought and had to hold in a giggle. She did believe the sorcerer needed to meet that special someone- maybe it would get him out of his shop more often, as he always seemed to lounge around in there for days on-end.

"Dad, does something seem… not right about this sorceress?" Sofia whispered to Roland.

"Well, she seems perfectly charming to you," Roland replied. "Sasha, how would you like to be our special guest at the Enchanted Feast tonight?"

"I'll be performing," Cedric included.

"I humbly accept," Sasha curtsied.

"Great! It's time for us to get ready for the feast. But please, make yourself comfortable. Our castle is your castle,"

With that, everyone walked inside. Miranda went up to the room to get ready, still feeling nauseated. Oh, will these dizzy spells ever end? She wondered after changing into a fresh dress and doing her hair. She decided to step outside for a moment to get some fresh air, looking over the balcony…

A wave of vertigo came over her suddenly, and she ended up puking once more over the edge! Luckily, the queasiness ceased. "*sigh* Hopefully that will be the last time this happens today," she sighed, still looking over the balcony, rubbing her head.

Not noticing that, right above, a fairy clad in yellow was flying up to Cedric's tower, peeking through his window, and pouring some sort of dust on his wand…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soon, the Enchanted Feast began, all the guests in their seats. "How terribly gracious of you to let me sit with the royal family, princess Amber." Sasha declared.

"It's the least I can do after all the jewelery you've made me, miss Sascha." Amber smiled. She showed off all the trinkets she was wearing on her arms. "What do you think, Sofia?"

"They're really nice, Amber." Sofia declared.

"Don't you worry, my little jewel." Sasha beamed. "I'm going to conjure up something special for you, in just a little bit."

Cedric entered the room. "Hello, your majesties!" He announced. "As the royal sorcerer of Enchancia, I, Cedric, welcome you to the Enchanted Feast." He waved his wand. "Appetisio!"

Numerous dishes of food appeared on the table. The diners applauded.

"Cedric!" Miranda cheered. "Bravo, bravo!"

As Baileywick put knife and fork to his dish, it suddenly flew off, as did the others.

"Whoa!" James gasped.

"Oh, my." Sasha stated.

"I meant to do that." Cedric said awkwardly. "Just a little joke before the main course of... magic!"

"Alright, bring it on!" James smiled.

Cedric held up a compact mirror. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, multiply at my demand." He recited. "Morpho change, let us see, all our flights of fantasy!"

Several mirrors popped up. "I saw him do this trick before." Sofia whispered. "It's amazing!"

"Please step forward and behold your reflection in my morpho-mirrors." Cedric declared.

Suddenly, he was pulled into a mirror, his whole body pressed against it. "No!" The crowd gasped. "Not to worry." Cedric mumbled. "Just a little glitch!" He waved his wand again. "Reverso!" Cedric was suddenly flung across the room into another mirror, then bounced off it and flew into another, and another, and another...

"Allow me." Sascha stood up. "Mirrors, mirrors, upon the wall, disappear, for once and for all!" With a wave of her wand, Sascha made the mirrors vanish. Cedric dropped to the floor.

"Magnificent!" Roland declared, and the crowd applauded. "Well done, Sascha!"

"Mm-hmm." Miranda nodded.

"Oh, thank you, thank you." Sascha smirked. "You're too kind."

"Your majesty." Cedric stood up. "I don't know what went wrong, but I'll get it right this time."

"That's quite alright." Roland decreed. "I think we've had enough magic for tonight, Cedric."

"W-w-w-what about the Enchanted Feast?" Cedric stuttered.

"Well, if it's a feast you want, then dinner is served!" Sascha waved her wand, conjuring up delicious-looking food.

The crowd gasped in wonder as Baileywick tested one of the dishes. "It's a real turkey, everyone!" He announced.

"Bravo!" Miranda said, as the crowd applauded once more.

"And if it pleases the king and queen, I could put on a show while you dine?" Sascha offered, levitating a dish. Cedric gasped.

"Why, that would be wonderful!" Roland smiled.

"But dad, I think we should give Mr. Cedric another chance." Sofia suggested.

"He had his his chance." Amber scoffed.

"I'm afraid Amber's right, Sofia." Roland agreed.

"Humph!" Cedric stuck up his nose and left.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia called, following the wizard out.

Miranda, in the meantime, began to eat, watching with the other guests as Sasha went to do another trick. "Lords of Earth and wind and light, bring my spell to life this night. Where every rose here lies, let an enchanted garden now rise!" she exclaimed. The vase and daisies on the table vanished as roses grew into a massive stalk, new flower budding all over.

"Oh, beautiful!" Amber gasped.

"Indeed it is!" Miranda agreed. She looked at the roses and… wait, did one of them have a face? She blinked several times, rubbing her head. "Hmm, I must be seeing things…"

"My, what a marvelous trick, Sasha!" Roland exclaimed, but didn't receive an answer. "Sasha?" he looked all over. "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know, Rollie," Miranda looked around. "Is this part of the trick?"

"Maybe she's going to make one of the roses grow, bloom, and appear out of it." Amber guessed.

Miranda felt another wave of nausea coming on… which reminded her of her announcement. "Um, Roland, if you don't mind, I'd like to take this time to make an announcement…" she said quietly to him.

"Not now, Miranda… I don't think it's the time," Roland answered, as he had Baileywick and the guards go look for Sasha.

Of all the nerve! Miranda thought, angrily at first… but she soon understood the situation, especially when she looked to see Sofia wasn't in her seat. Huh? Where'd Sofia go?

"The doors are all stuck!" Baileywick cried out, alerting all the royals.

"Sasha, I am not amused!" Roland shouted.

Miranda ran up to her husband. "It was a trick… she's sealed us in the room… and… and Sofia is out there!" she stammered.

Roland patted her hand. "It's alright dear, everything will be alright. Sofia is a smart girl, and Cedric is also out there as well. Hopefully they'll figure something out,"

"Oh, I hope so… But what can we do?"

"Hmm… Guards, try to chop those vines away!"

The guards tried, but the vines seemed to grab their swords, rendering them powerless!

"Man, trapped in a room by a bunch of flowers… why couldn't it be in a dark dungeon like Prince Phillip was, or the Cave of Wonders like Aladdin?" James groaned.

"James, this is serious! That rotten Sasha, sealing us in here, what a horrid woman!" Amber sneered, then looked at her jewelry. "…even though she gave us such shiny gifts…"

"Your majesty, look!" Baileywick suddenly cried.

Everyone looked- the vines disappeared! The doors opened, and there stood Sofia with Cedric. "Mom! Dad!" the little princess exclaimed.

"Oh, you're alright!" Miranda exclaimed, hugging her child.

"Cedric, you saved us?" Roland asked.

"He sure did," Sofia answered.

"Bravo! …But where's Sasha?"

"We'll show you- but she's not who you think she is,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sofia and Cedric lead the royal family down the corridor where they had managed to catch Sasha- or, Miss Nettle, the evil fairy. However, it appeared she had escaped. "Isn't that Miss Nettle?" James asked, spotting her flying by the window, into the distance.

"Yes, she disguised herself as Sasha the Sorceress in order to get my amulet," Sofia explained.

"You were right about her all along, Sofia." Roland admitted.

"At least we got to keep the gifts." Amber declared. At that moment, the jewelry on Amber's arms vanished. "It was... just an illusion..." She sighed.

"Like everything else about her." Roland noted. "Now, I believe we have an Enchanted Feast to finish." He turned to his wife. "And, if I recall… you said you had an announcement to make, Miranda?"

Miranda smiled. "Yes, but lets enjoy the feast first. I believe everyone should unwind after what happened," she replied.

Roland smiled. "If you insist,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the feast, Cedric managed to do his morpho-mirror trick with success, and everyone was having fun with it.

Miranda stood in front of a mirror showing herself in a winter-dress, Roland walking up beside her, both of them smiling at the reflection. Suddenly it shifted, and Miranda blinked- in the reflection, she saw she was holding two bundles in her arms, while Roland held one. "What? Did you see that?" she gasped.

"See what?" Roland asked.

Miranda shook her head. "Never mind… I must be seeing things tonight. Nonetheless, this is an incredible trick, Cedric."

Cedric humbly bowed. "Thank you, your majesty. …Oh, I almost forgot, I have your potion ready for you. I shall retrieve it," he said, leaving the room.

"Thank you,"

"Now, about this announcement of yours?" Roland asked.

Miranda chuckled. "Alright, I won't leave you waiting any longer. …Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" Everyone paused their fun and turned their focus on the queen. "As some of you may have noticed, I have been acting differently- feeling queasy and having bursts of emotions… This is because, as I found out two weeks ago… I'm expecting,"

Some of the royals gasped, others clapped. "Expecting what?" Amber asked.

"Expecting… a Baby," Miranda turned to her husband, holding his hand. "Roland… I'm pregnant."

Roland's eyes widened, as a smile grew to his face. "Miranda, that's wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"We're going to be big sisters!" Sofia exclaimed, and she and Amber squealed with delight.

"Awesome! I hope it's a boy," James added.

The rest of the royals applauded, congratulating the royal parents for their new blessing. Afterwards, everyone decided to head home, as the night was growing late and the children needed to go to bed.

On the way to her bedroom, Miranda smiled at Roland, who smiled back. "Such big news… I can't believe it!" he chuckled. "I should have known Soon, from all the signs,"

"Well, I tried to tell you, but you were so busy… But I'm glad I have now." Miranda put a hand on her tummy. "I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl…?"

"Your majesty, here is your potion," Cedric said, suddenly appearing and handing Miranda her potion- a violet-colored liquid. "It should help you overcome your queasiness. Just take a spoonful a day,"

Mrianda said "Thank you, Cedric. You've been such a great help,"

The sorcerer humbly bowed, then walked on, the royal parents doing the same. "Are you sure you should drink a potion while pregnant?" Roland asked her.

"It's just to help overcome nausea. What could happen?" Miranda asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Earlier…~

Wormwood and Clover flew into the workshop in order to get Cedric a new wand, as his last one had been jinxed. While they were swooping down, they caused a breeze by a few vials…

Two vials, both violet, stood by the wands. One had a label reading 'Nausea No-More- a remedy for queasiness', the other reading 'Mytho Power- for sorcerers in need of a power-boost.' As they flew by, they caused the labels to swirl around and switch…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Present~

Cedric entered the workshop, seeing the violet-colored vial on the stand. "Ah yes, my Mytho Power potion. With this, I'll have super-strength, invisibility, AND the ability to fly… and be powerful enough to take over the kingdom, with or without the Amulet of Avalon," he chuckled to himself, drinking the potion.

However, nothing happened.

"What? Why isn't it working?" he studied it. "I could have sworn I whipped this up, right after I made the queen's… anti-nausea… potion…"

*Crash!*

He dropped the vial, causing it to shatter on the floor. "Oh… NO…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	3. Chapter 3

Cedric was up early the next morning, barely having gotten an ounce of sleep last night after the horrible revelation he had. If Queen Miranda drank that 'Mytho Power' potion, not only would it mean she would have powers beyond her control, but it would also mean King Roland would be coming in asking questions- namely ones about why the sorcerer created the potion in the first place!

Cedric paced around the room half the night, lying in bed staring at the ceiling the other half, while his raven, Wormwood, watched nonchalantly- the bird wasn't very surprised that one of his master's plans backfired horribly. It would actually be amazing if he succeeded at all.

When the sun began to peek over the horizon, the sorcerer was walking down the corridor to the kitchen, deciding a warm cup of tea would calm his nerves. Normally he would just ask one of the servants to bring some up to his room, but they would be too busy preparing breakfast- not to mention, he hated it when others entered his room anyway, servant or not, as they always eyed everything or would stop to chat.

The only one he grew to tolerate was Princess Sofia- but that was only because she visited him every day, and he grew used to it. Plus, seeing the Amulet of Avalor always brought him a brief moment of joy, helping him picture the day when the gem would be around his neck.

But nothing could bring him joy now. The way he messed up, he could practically hear his father, Goodwin the Great, shouting at him: "Giving the queen a potion that's given her powers no mortal can handle! Can you do nothing right?!"

"Ohh… this is going to be dreadful…" the sorcerer moaned, rubbing his face. He entered the kitchen, pouring himself some tea. "I might as well pack my things now… save the king the effort of exiling me…"

"Cedric?"

The sorcerer gave a jolt, nearly spilling his tea, as he spun around. There stood Queen Miranda… eating a piece of leftover cake from the feast last night. "Oh… your highness! Er, um, good morning! How are you feeling?" he stammered, trying to act casual.

"A little better, just came down for a snack," Miranda answered.

"I see… Um, beg your pardon, your majesty, but… isn't it a bit unhealthy to be eating chocolate cake so early? Especially with your current illness!"

Miranda chuckled. "It's alright, Cedric… I guess you haven't heard the news,"

Cedric arched an eyebrow. "What news?"

Before Miranda could reply, Baileywick entered. "Good morning Queen Miranda. Good morning, Mr. Cedric," the castle steward said humbly. "Your highness, Sofia is looking for you."

"Oh, that's right! I promised her I'd watch her and James practice this morning," Miranda replied.

"Practice for what?" Cedric asked.

"For the Flying Derby. Royal Prep is racing against Westlocke today," Queen Miranda answered, then turned to Baileywick. "Tell Sofia I'll be with her in a minute,"

"Will do, your majesty." Baileywick answered, giving a bow and leaving the room.

Queen Miranda set her cake down, beginning to leave the kitchen. Cedric hastily followed her. "Your majesty- once again, beg pardon- but are you sure you should be going anywhere, or even being around others?" the sorcerer asked, concerned- namely for his own sake.

"I'm fine, Cedric. Don't worry!" Miranda said, giving an assuring smile.

"Are you sure? You don't feel at all… unusual?"

The queen paused and gave him a suspicious look, while smirking. "Cedric… is there something you'd like to tell me?

Cedric began to sweat, paling a bit. "W-W-Well, you see… a-a-about that p-p-potion I g-g-gave you… it was… um, kind of… you see… well… er… h-h-how did it work for you?"

"Quite well! When I woke up this morning, I didn't feel queasy one bit. …Let me guess, you thought you made a mistake, didn't you?"

"Er… you could say that…"

The queen chuckled, patting him on the back. "Well, don't worry, Cedric. I feel fine! And I appreciate your concern," She then walked off. "If I do feel different, I'll let you know!"

Cedric only nodded, walking back up to his tower. Maybe it was a dud after all… Wait, I only told her to take small doses- perhaps it just hasn't taken effect yet! He thought, looking down the hall. Perhaps I could get the potion back before she takes any more… Yes, the family will be going to the Flying Derby! It would be the perfect opportunity!

With that, the sorcerer retreated to his tower, waiting for his moment to sneak into the king and queen's room to get the potion back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later on, the family was preparing to head to the derby, which was going to start in two hours. James and Sofia had to get there early in order to put in a little extra practice. Miranda was in the bedroom, fixing her hair, when she felt another wave of queasiness sneaking up on her.

She picked up the potion on the nightstand, taking a spoonful. "Better take this with me, just in case." She said to herself, sticking the bottle in her purse.

"Ready dear?" Roland asked her.

"Ready when you are,"

Together, they exited the castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the race, Miranda sat with Roland, watching the race, listening to the announcer. "Boom, boom!" The announcer cheered. "And Royal Prep pulls off a beautiful double derby swerve! That just shows you that being fast is no match for a good team play! Prince James is all alone and in the lead, and... boom, boom, boom! Heading towards the finish line!"

The royal parents watched as James' horse tore through the tape of the finish line.

"And they've done it!" The announcer yelled, as Minimus followed. "Boom, boom, boom! Royal Prep wins! Royal Prep wins!"

The crowd went wild, going into their victory song.

"Huzzah! Huzzah!" They cheered. "RPA wins! Huzzah! Huzzah! Royal Prep! For red, green, and blue! All for one, and one for all At RPA, you'll hear our royal call! Huzzah! Huzzah! For Royal Prep Yes, we're loyal Through and through We rule on the field And off it too That's Royal Prep to a T We're true "We did it!" Sofia cheered. "We're going to the championship!" "Yeah!" James cheered. Sofia, and James Royal through and through Huzzah! Huzzah! For red, green and blue! That's Royal Prep to a T We're true! Huzzah!"

Miranda beamed at the song, though all the cheering suddenly gave her a headache. She took out the potion bottle, taking another spoonful. Roland looked at her. "You're taking more? Didn't you just have a dose?" Roland asked.

"Well, it has been four hours, and it really helps the nausea go away," Miranda answered.

Roland looked at the bottle. "But… It's almost empty! How much did you take?"

Miranda thought back. "I kept getting sick last night. I would wake up randomly, feeling ill, and would take just a sip of it, barely a spoonful!"

"Barely? Miranda, you should really be careful! Drinking too much could make you even more ill… or, as many times as Cedric tends to get his potions wrong, worse!"

"Don't worry, Roland. I'm fine, don't worry about me-"

"Ow! My wrist!" They suddenly heard James cry.

Miranda gasped. "Worry about James!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miss Flora, after tending to James, told the parents the bad news: their son sprained his wrist and couldn't fly in the Championships. "Oh, poor James… he must be taking it very hard," Miranda sighed.

"Don't worry, your highness. I'll see to it Prince James will still have a spot on the team!" Sir Gillian, the coach, assured her as he went to see the prince himself. "After all, there's more than one way to help a team win, than just by riding,"

Miranda was about to follow, but groaned a bit, holding her stomach. "Miranda? Are you alright?" Roland asked.

"Just… don't feel good…" she admitted.

"I bet it was taking too much of that potion. Come along, lets get you back to the castle!"

"But… what about James?"

"The coachman said he'll be bringing him home soon. Right now, I'm concerned most about you- AND our next baby,"

Miranda nodded, understanding. She allowed her husband to take her back home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Cedric had snuck into the royal parents' bedroom, looking on and under every dresser, nightstand, chair, cushion, bed, wardrobe, and stool in the room… He even checked under the bed pillows and sheets! But the potion was nowhere to be found.

"Merlin's beard! What happened to it?!" He asked himself. He heard a horse whinny, and looked out the window, seeing the king and queen were back! "Gah!" he turned… and saw he had made a mess of the bedroom during his search! "GAH!"

He ran around the room, sloppily throwing the blankets on the bed, turning the chairs up, and tossing the cushions back in their spots. He then ran to the door, but heard footsteps coming. "…to lay down for a while…"came King Roland's voice.

"Ooh…" Cedric stammered, then took out his wand. "Time to disappear!" he waved his wand… but in his panic, he got the spell wrong. "D-Disaperious nowius-s!"

*Zap!*

*Whoosh!*

"AUGH!" Cedric screamed, as the spell caused him to shoot out an open window! Quickly, he grabbed onto the windowsill, hanging on for dear life… his wand falling from his grip and landing in the bushes far, FAR below. "…drat…"

He kept quiet, not wanting to be caught, and overheard the king and queen's conversation. "One of the servants will be in with some ice-water and a few crackers… And dear, please cut down on the excessive snacking. I know it's natural in your condition, but I don't want you getting more ill than you already are," Roland said.

"Alright, I'll try to control myself… I really thought that potion was supposed to work! It was working so well last night and this morning," Miranda answered.

"I'm sure it did, but taking an excessive amount like you did may have very nasty side-effects."

Excessive amounts?! I told her to take only a tablespoon every few hours! How much did she take?! Cedric thought, holding in a gasp.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Rollie. …Though, I'll need a new bottle from Cedric now that this one's empty- and I promise I won't over-do it. Especially since my queasiness should be lightening up by now,"

"She drank the whole bottle?!" Cedric squeaked with a jolt, causing one hand to slip and now he was hanging on with just one. He used his free hand to stifle a yelp.

"Maybe it would be best if you just let it run its course… I know I sound cautious, but drinking potions may effect the baby somehow," Roland said.

Miranda sighed. "If you say so. Alright, no more potions from now on." She agreed.

Baby? What baby? Cedric began to think.

"Dear, would you mind closing the window? It's getting a little drafty in here,"

"Yes, Miranda." Roland said, then walked over.

Cedric gasped. "No no no no no no…!" he quietly whimpered, but the king shut the window, causing his fingers to be pushed off the ledge, and he fell! "Aaaaaauuuugggh!"

*Clang!* He hit a pole, back-first, with the castle's banner hanging from it. He slipped off it, grabbing the tapestry… but it tore due to the weight, and he continued to fall!

*Clang!* he hit another pole, this time face-first, causing him a massive headache as he slipped off, falling again.

*Crunch!*

He hit another pole… in a 'splits' formation. "Owie…" he said in a high-pitched tone, going crosseyed as he fell over.

*Crash!*

He was a little more fortunate this time, as he fell in a hay-cart as it was being pulled by. "Merlin's beard …" he groaned.

Back upstairs, King Roland looked out the window. "Hmm. I thought I heard something…" he said, then shrugged and shut the window.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~The Next Day…~

After lying in bed in order to sleep off his soreness, Cedric walked up to his workshop, groaning and rubbing his backside, as it still ached from his fall. "There has to be a way to fix all this…" he said to himself, as he walked over to his spellbook. "Perhaps there's a counter-potion I could whip up! Yes, I can give it to her before anyone notices her powers, and it would seem like nothing happened!"

"Good luck with that," Wormwood scoffed to himself, though the sorcerer only heard a soft 'caw'.

Cedric flipped through the pages of his spell-book. "Aha! Here it is!" he read the spell, while preparing the potions. "One eye of newt… Two drops of pixie-dew… a cup of star-powder… three petals from an enchanted rose… stir until liquefied…" he stirred the ingredients rapidly in a bowl for ten minutes, until they went from a paste to a liquid, then looked back at the book. "Add a pinch of Sage's Salt… then let sit in moonlight for two nights." He added the pinch of salt and sat the potion on a windowsill. "Well, that should be ready in- wait, TWO NIGHTS?!"

Wormwood watched as the sorcerer paced around the room, frantically. "Knew this would be coming,"

"Two nights?! B-B-But, her powers might be evolved today! Augh! Wormy, this is terrible! What are we going to do?!" The sorcerer dropped to his knees in despair.

The raven arched an eyebrow. "What do you men 'we'? You're the one who gave her the potion!"

Cedric stood up, taking deep breaths. "Maybe there's still hope… She only took small doses at a time, so it may take a while for the powers to show! …Just to be safe, I should keep an eye on her, make sure nothing goes wrong!" he then ran out of the room.

Wormwood scoffed once more. "As if it hasn't already."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miranda was outside, waving to Sofia in a coach, as she was flying off to train for the championships. James was with her, having been hired as Coach Gillian's assistant. "Have a good day, kids! James, you be careful with your wrist!" she called.

Cedric ran up to her. "Oh, Queen Miranda, there you are!" he said, panting for breath.

"Morning Cedric… is something wrong?"

"Oh, uh, no just… just wanted to see you… how are you feeling?"

She giggled. "You've been asking that a lot lately… Well, I'm doing fine, though I'm sorry to say I took too much of that potion. Roland wants me to take it easy, in case there's any side-effects,"

He doesn't even know the half of it… Cedric thought. "Yes, well, I apologize for that. So, um, have you've felt anything odd since you've taken it? …I-I mean, if so, I could make a remedy for you!"

"Just a minor illness yesterday afternoon, but I feel fine now. It's very sweet of you to be so hospitable, Cedric… but I'm afraid Roland doesn't want me taking any more potions for a while."

Drat! Cedric cursed in his mind. "I see… Though, if you seem to be experiencing any side-effects- Anything at all!- I'm more than willing to help,"

Miranda once again gave the sorcerer a suspicious look. It wasn't like Cedric to be so concerned… unless he was in trouble. "Was there something in the potion you want to tell me about?"

"Er, um… NO." Cedric lied. "Just… feeling a little guilty- I-I-I mean, I have you that potion to help you feel better, yet instead you started feeling ill, and to know you took too much of it and it may leave some side-effects… well, I just want to make up for it!"

"What's there to make up for? You gave me the potion and told me to take small doses! I'm the one who brought the 'side-effects' upon myself. …Plus, it was just a little anti-nausea formula, it shouldn't be too bad, right?"

Cedric gulped. "Right," he squeaked.

Miranda gave him a nod. "Alright then. I'm supposed to meet Roland in the lounge. Good day, Cedric," she then walked off.

"Um, good day, your majesty…" he waited until she was gone, then face-palmed. "I… am going to be one executed sorcerer…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miranda spent most of the day walking through the gardens, or eating light snacks, or meeting with other kingdom rulers with Roland. So far, nothing happened- she didn't get sick, she didn't feel nauseated, and save for a couple pains in the stomach, there were no unnatural, physical problems.

Miranda sat in the lounge, deciding to knit- she was working on a white sweater for the soon-to-be-baby. Sofia came in just then, looking a bit down. "Is there something wrong, Sofia?" Miranda asked.

"Yes… you know Prince Hugo, the boy who's taking James' place in the derby? Well… I don't know if I should race with him," Sofia told her, stating that last part quickly. "I mean, he seems nice… but… he's not really good at supporting the team. He keeps trying to do things by himself,"

"Hmm, that's not very good. …Maybe it's a good thing you're racing with him. Someone needs to teach him the true-meaning of 'team-spirit',"

"But what if he doesn't listen?"

Miranda shrugged. "It can't hurt to try,"

James came in next, also looking glum. "Hi mom, hi Sofia…" he mumbled.

"Uh oh, what's wrong with you?"

James sighed. "I screwed up helping Sir Gillian, so he demoted me to stable-groomer. …he didn't even let me keep the whistle…"

Miranda patted him on his head. "Well, at least you're still helping out. Taking care of the horses is pretty important- if they're not properly groomed, they could end up with an injury, or get sick. It's no different than preparing a knight for a joust,"

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Just like it's rider, the horse must be in good condition for a race. …And I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job helping the team that way- the WHOLE team,"

James nodded, smiling. "Alright, thanks mom!"

The two kids left the room, and Miranda sighed and smiled, going back to her knitting.

She paused just then, then sighed. "Cedric, I know you're by the window. You can stop hiding," she called.

Cedric poked his head up- he was hiding in the bushes outside the window, a few leaves sticking out of his hair. "Er, I was just, um… collecting a few leaves for a spell I'm working on, your majesty!" he stammered. "Um… is there anything you need?"

She chuckled. "No, I'm good."

"Very well… Take care, your majesty!" the sorcerer then took off.

Miranda shook her head, going back to her knitting. "This has got to be the first time he spent more of his time outside his workshop,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~The Next Afternoon~

Miranda was in the library, reading. Sofia came in just then, more excited than she was before. "Hello, Sofia. How was practice today?" she asked.

"Not too good… the team from Junior Knight Academy came a day early to practice, and Vance really egged Hugo on. …But I talked him into practicing some tricks early in the morning! I think he just needs a boost in confidence," Sofia said.

Miranda smiled. "And I know you're just the girl to do it. He's lucky to have a team-mate like you. …How is James doing?"

"Well, Sir Gillian decided to make him the mascot instead, but he still seems happy because he'll be showing a lot of support for the team! …And he got his whistle back,"

"Good! I can't wait to see you race tomorrow,"

"Thanks mom!" Sofia ran by a tapestry. "Oh, hi Mr. Cedric! What are you doing behind there?"

"SHUSH!" Cedric hissed, but it was too late. He had been caught.

Miranda arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Sofia, why don't you go get ready for dinner?"

"Yes mom," Sofia said, then exited the room.

Cedric looked at the queen, nervously. "Eh heh… Um… oh, there's where I left my wand!" he exclaimed, dropping his wand off to the side, trying to act as casual as possible. The queen only gave him a look. "I suppose I'm not convincing, am I?"

"Well, call it a sixth sense, but I have the suspicion you've been spying on me all day," Miranda replied.

This was true. During the whole day- and the previous- Cedric spied on her in various places- behind portraits that hid secret tunnels, in the bushes, or listening by doorways. "A sixth sense, you say…?" he repeated, worried that her powers had formed.

Miranda chuckled. "By that I mean maternal instinct- being a mother for so long gave me the sense to know when someone is sneaking around. And since the kids were at school all day and all the servants were busy, the only other option was you. That is, unless we had an intruder. …Now, care to tell me why you're acting so suspicious?"

"Just… still concerned…"

Miranda shook her head. "Cedric… are you just worried that, if that potion left a side-effect, Roland would be angry with you?"

Cedric paled. 'Being angry' would be an understatement- he was worried the king would have him exiled to the troll caves, if not sent to the gallows. "Well… yes. He doesn't really think highly of my magic,"

The queen shook her head, giving a smile. "If that were true, he wouldn't have you as his sorcerer, would he? Besides, I'm feeling fine. No illnesses, no bizarre changes… Whatever you're worried about, Cedric, it's not going to happen. Just go back to your workshop- and if I catch you sneaking around again, I WILL inform my husband,"

Cedric sighed, nodding. "Very well, your majesty. I apologize for my over-caution,"

"It's alright… Everyone gets paranoid once in a while,"

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, your highness." Baileywick announced, walking in.

Miranda gave Cedric a nod, then walked out of the room.

The sorcerer sighed, then went back to his workshop. Nothing seemed to be happening to Miranda- no sudden increase in strength, no shooting off into the air as if she could fly, no disappearing at random… Perhaps she was right. Perhaps it was just another potion he couldn't get right.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~The Next Day~

The sorcerer walked over to the windowsill, where the counter-potion sat, completely ready. He sighed and dumped it into a vial. "Oh well… I'll just save it in case there's some powerful creature sneaks in," he muttered, remembering the incident with Sasha- or, 'Miss Nettle', as the evil fairy tried to steal Sofia's amulet. If something like that were to happen, at least he'd have a way to take out the competition.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia exclaimed, running in, once again without knocking.

"Gah!" Cedric yelped, nearly dropping the vial. "Princess Sofia, would you mind knocking at least ONCE in a while, please?!"

"Sorry, I'm just excited. Hugo and I won the Golden Crown Derby! Dad's preparing a big feast, and invited everyone from Royal Prep to celebrate!"

Cedric rolled his eyes, as he couldn't care less. "Wonderful."

"Are you going to come?"

"No… I have too many spells to work on, too many potions to experiment with, and have no time for parties, unless your father requests my presence. …plus, your mother gave me orders to stay up here,"

"Yeah, she did say you've been acting weird lately after she got sick. But it's okay, Mr. Cedric- mom says it comes naturally in her condition!"

"Condition? What condition?"

"You mean you don't know? …I guess I was so busy with the derby, I forgot to tell you too- Mom's pregnant! I'm going to be a big sister!"

Cedric looked at her, then groaned. "Great, just what we need around this castle- more kids," he muttered.

Sofia cocked her head. "Is something wrong, Mr. Cedric? I figured you'd be excited, too!"

"Oh, yes, a new baby IS something to get excited about… but after a while the excitement dies down, with all the responsibility it takes."

"What do you mean? It can't be that hard, can it?"

"Ha! Quite the opposite! Pretty soon everyone will be rushing around this castle, tending to the baby. I remember when James and Amber were born- all the crying, all the messes, all the hours spent trying to keep them satisfied… I couldn't get a decent night's sleep with them crying or whining or giggling all hours of the night- and I wasn't even in charge of taking care of them!"

Sofia pondered this. "I guess it would be a lot of work… Mom did have to take care of me when I was a baby, and now she'll have four kids to take care of!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that… A new baby requires a lot of attention. As busy as your mother will be… well, lets just say you should value as much time with her as you can. Mothers tend to spend every hour of the day with their infants…" Cedric developed a deadpanned expression. "Mother always complains about it, whenever she tells her friends about raising me..."

"Well, thankfully Mom will have more help. I'm willing to help her out, and I'm sure everyone else will, too!"

"Hmm, yes, well, we'll see… Before you know it, everyone will be arguing who's turn it is to change the diapers."

"I'm sure things will be okay. …Though, I am curious about one thing,"

Cedric was putting the vial in a cabinet, nonchalantly listening. "Mm, what's that?"

"Well… where do babies come from? I mean, I know Mom's pregnant, but how did she get that way?"

Cedric froze, flinching and nearly dropping the vial again. "Gah! Uh… um… I think that's a question you'll have to ask her yourself, princess!"

"Why? Don't you know?"

"Yes… but… oh just ask your parents! I'm far too busy!" he ushered her out the door. "Off you go, good day princess!"

"O-Okay, see you later, Mr. Ce-"

*Slam!*

Cedric leaned against the door, wiping his forehead. Up above, Wormwood stood on top of a cabinet, letting out caws of laughter. "Oh, shut up, Wormy!" the sorcerer snapped, then went and sat down at his desk. "Just what we need… another child. As if the mix-up with the potions wasn't enough to cause me to lose sleep…"

He froze just then, remembering Roland's statement the other day: "Drinking potions may effect the baby somehow."

"AAUGH!" Cedric screamed, then fell back in his chair with a large, *WHUMP!*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two months, and the news had spread all over the village. At the castle, the royal family was preparing for Mother's Day- wanting to make it very special now that Miranda was going to be a mother to a fourth child.  
>"Oh Sofia, this will be the Best Mother day Amber said.<p>

"Yeah, Sofia, we better spend as much time with Mom as we can before the New Baby comes." James said, as he had been thinking about how different things would be with a new baby- having Sofia around had been a big change, and he knew a new baby would definitely alter the royal routines.

"But Amber, can I spend some time along with mom today please?" Sofia asked.

"Why, Sofia?" Amber questioned.

"Oh no reason Amber, I just thought I could spend some time alone with Mom this year…" This, however, was only half-true. Ever since her conversation with Cedric, all Sofia thought about was how she would be sharing her mother. Sure, she was already sharing her with James and Amber, but they didn't seem to spend as much time with her as the young princess did.

James could tell this. wasn't all "Sof… you aren't worried about the new baby, are you?" he asked, suspiciously.

"No, why would you think that, James? It's going to be great! …Well, I'll see you two later. I'm going to work on my Mother's Day card for Mom," With that, Sofia walked off.

"C'mon, James, lets get the breakfast in bed ready for Mom," Amber said, tugging on her brother's sleeve.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later on, Sofia, James, and Amber surprised their mother with breakfast in bed and- as a bonus- a unicorn built out of pink roses (as pink was their mother's favorite color). "Thank you all, I love it!" Miranda said, giving her children each a kiss on the forehead.

"The unicorn was Amber's idea," James said.

"And James and I picked all the pink roses," Sofia added.

"It's beautiful… Oh, and guess what, Sofia? I've invited James and Amber to join us on our picnic!"

Sofia gasped. "You did?"

"And instead of going to the village pond, we are going to Juneberry Island." James added.

"We are?"

"Oh, yes." Amber nodded. "Baileywick has arranged everything, and I'm wearing my special floating tiara for the occasion."

"I'm gonna bring my fishing pole!" James smiled.

"And I'm going to bring my deckchair."

"We're taking a rowboat, not a cruise, Amber." James pointed out.

"But it's supposed to be just the two of us..." Sofia whispered to her mother.

"But I'm not just your mother now." Miranda pointed out. "I'm their mom, too. …It'll be fun, you'll see."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that morning, Roland was walking down the corridor with Baileywick, looking into different guest rooms. "Hmm… this one has too many windows, it could get drafty… This one doesn't have any, we'll need a room with plenty of sunlight…" The king noted as he passed by a couple.

"Your majesty, if I might interject, why not just keep the baby in your room?" Baileywick asked.

"We never kept James and Amber in our room when they were born, and it would help Miranda sleep better at night to not hear the baby cry while the nursemaid took care of it,"

Baileywick shifted. "Um, about that, your majesty… Queen Miranda stated she would like to take care of the child without the assistance of a nursemaid."

Roland looked at him in surprise. "She did?"

"Yes. She claims it's very important for a mother to care for her child when they're an infant, so they don't suffer from a form of separation anxiety, much less form the maternal bond with a servant."

"Hmm, I don't know… my last wife had trouble caring for James and Amber on her own- she had been too tired to get up in the mornings, and had sent for a nursemaid before they were even a month old!"

"With all due respect, your highness, I believe Miranda is much more capable. After all, she did raise Sofia on her own… not to mention, a pair of twins is much more difficult to manage than one child."

"True… Very well, I will speak to Miranda about it. …Though I would like to have a room for the baby- perhaps close to our room. A nursery of sorts, so that it may take naps in there and, once it gets older, can use it as their own room."

"Very good, your majesty."

They walked down the corridor, watching as Sofia passed by with a picnic basket. "Oh, hi dad! We're going on our picnic now," she said.

"I should go too, your majesty, just to make sure every detail is tended to," Baileywick said with a bow.

"Very well, Baileywick. …Sofia, while you're gone, be sure to tell your mother I'll have a surprise planned for her when you get home," Roland said, as Baileywick left.

"What kind of surprise?" Sofia asked, excitedly.

"You'll all see. Now, hurry along! Have fun!"

"Okay. Bye dad, love you!" Sofia hurried off.

Roland continued walking, stopping at the corridor that led to his and Miranda's room, seeing a few guest-rooms located along the way. He rubbed his chin, looking into each one. "Now, which one would be perfect?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After looking into each room, Roland decided to choose the room on the left side of the hall, first door down from their room. It was a wide room with a couple large windows, giving it plenty of sunlight and enough space for a crib and many toys. With him were several carpenters he hired to prepare the room. "Lets see… Blue, or pink?" the king murmured. "…Maybe make it white, then we'll paint it after the baby is born."

"Your majesty, what color of carpet would you like?" One of the carpenters asked, holding up a panel that showed several carpet designs- some with starry patterns, others with a colorful checker-pattern, and one with polka-dots.

"Hmm… How about this one?" he picked a design of a colorful swirl, which seemed to change colors as it spun.

"Excellent choice, your majesty,"

"King Roland, we have the enchanted paints you wanted for the ceiling," another carpenter said, holding up another panel. "We have "Sunset Beach", "Rainbow Valley", "Glorious Galaxy", and "Woods of Wonder"."

King Roland looked them over- Sunset Beach was an animated scene of a beach at sunset, watching the waves splash on the shore; Rainbow Valley was of a scene of colorful horses running across a green field beyond shining mountains under a bright, starry sky; Glorious Galaxy was a scene of the solar-system, slowly rotating (once a while a comet shooting by); and Woods of Wonder was a scene of a green forest, which a few deer, rabbits, and other woodland creatures occasionally stepping out or prancing around.

"It's hard to decide… Perhaps the Glorious Galaxy, lets see how that one looks."

"As you wish, sire." The carpenter replied.

King Roland watched them work, monitoring their progress. He then looked out the window, wondering how Miranda's Mother's Day was going.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Miranda and the kids had a run-in with a couple witches- Lucinda, and her mother, Marla, who were doing a bit of 'Mother's Day Hexing'. Lucinda had just finished telling Sofia how she had yet to tell her mother that she was a good witch, but didn't want to ruin Mother's Day for her.

"I know how you feel… Mom used to go on picnics with me every Mother's Day, just the two of us. But this year she invited my step-brother and sister along." Sofia told her, then sighed. "I wanted to spend the day alone with her, because… well, next year, she'll be too busy."

"I thought queens were always busy?"

"Well, yeah, but Mom always made time for all of us… what I mean is, she's going to be having a baby." Sofia rubbed her arm while looking at the ground, sadly. "And I know that, after it's born, she'll have her hands full."

"What about nursemaids? I thought all royal families had those,"

Sofia shook her head. "My mom said she doesn't want one, that she can handle taking care of the baby herself, like she did with me… *sigh* I'm just worried she'll be too busy for me,"

Lucinda shifted a bit, pondering. "Well… Since I'm a good witch now, maybe I could do something to help you!"

"You mean cast a spell?"

"Sure! I can cast a spell that will allow you to spend the whole day alone with your mom,"

"But, we're going on a boat-ride with James and Amber,"

Lucinda smiled. "Don't worry, I have an idea."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the palace, Roland was looking over the soon-to-be-baby's room, rubbing his chin as he looked at the carpet. "On second thought, go with the star-pattern. It will match the ceiling," he said.

"Yes, sire." One of the carpenters replied, and they got to work tearing up the ceiling.

Roland looked over at a crib, as it was being painted. "No, no, no! I said snowflake white, not cream!"

"Beg pardon, your majesty," the painter replied, then started mixing different colors.

"Sir, which mobile did you want?" A servant asked, holding up two mobiles for the crib. "Stars and Fairies, or Animals and Shapes?"

"Your majesty, the king of Tangu requests an audience with you," Another servant announced.

Roland slapped his forehead. "Ah! The meeting for our new trade-route, of course!" he then rushed out, following the servant to the lounge, where the King of Tangu was sitting. "So sorry for keeping you waiting, your majesty. I was busy with some preparations,"

"Quite understandable, King Roland," the King of Tangu answered. "Now, about our trade-route. I was thinking perhaps going north through the canyon."

"The canyon would be full of thieves. Perhaps taking the mobile route with the animals and shapes,"

The King of Tangu arched an eyebrow. "Um… pardon?"

Roland paused, realizing what he said. "Oh, pardon me, sire! I meant, the route around the dunes to the north, there's an oasis for every few miles…"

"That would be a good route… Your highness, is everything alright? You're normally quite focused on trading matters,"

"I'm sorry. You see, we're preparing a room for our new baby, and I'd like it to be perfect for my wife to see, as a Mother's Day gift,"

"I see, well that's quite- wait, did you say it was Mother's Day?!"

"Yes,"

The King of Tangu gasped. remembering His Son Zander card" "I must return to my kingdom! I entirely forgot to get my wife something! …She becomes very irritable when I forget an important occasion,"

"Well, I'm sure she'd understand,"

"Ha! Are you kidding? One year I forgot our anniversary- to this day she never lets me forget how mad she was!"

"Oh… well, in that case, perhaps you'd like to visit our jewel room? You're free to choose something to take home for her,"

"Are you sure, your majesty?"

"Oh yes… Believe me, if I forgot an important day for my wife, I know she wouldn't let me live it down, either."

"You are very kind your highness- a thousand thank-yous!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After helping out the King of Tangu, Roland walked back to the soon-to-be-baby's room…

Stopping and gasping when he saw a mess- the carpet and walls were covered in paint, the crib was falling apart, and somehow there was a black-hole in the ceiling! "What happened in here?!" he demanded.

"It was the enchanted paints, your majesty!" one of the carpenters shouted, while hanging on to the doorway to keep from getting sucked into the black-hole, the rest of the carpenters hanging on to his legs. "…Someone added too much magic-mixture to the blend!"

"What do we do, your highness?!" One of the other carpenters cried, yelping when his shoes were sucked off and swallowed by the black-hole.

Roland turned to a pair of maids, who had stopped by to see what the commotion was about. "You two! Go fetch Cedric!"

The maids nodded and took off like a shot.

Five minutes later, Cedric appeared. "And to what service may I humbly-" The sorcerer began to ask, though jumped back once he saw the ceiling. "Gandalf's Staff! What's going on?!"

"Cedric, I need you to get rid of that black-hole!" Roland ordered. "Something went terribly wrong with the enchanted paints!"

"Y-Yes, your highness!" Cedric aimed his wand. "Dis-disappearius-OH!" he was sucked forward, grabbing on to the edge of the doorway, while his wand was sucked up!

However, after saying the incantation, the wand still cast the spell within the black-hole…

Though, rather than making it disappear, it changed into one large rain-cloud!

Roland gave Cedric a look. "Eh heh… well… at least it's not a black-hole!" Cedric joked lightly. Roland wasn't amused. The sorcerer groaned. "Let me go get a new wand…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back with Sofia, Lucinda managed to help her out, by having giant seahorses separate James, Amber, and Baileywick from the young princess and the queen. "Where did those giant seahorses come from?" Miranda wondered as they sat in their boat.

"It must have been those witches again," Sofia answered, innocently.

Miranda sighed. "Why do they keep picking on us?"

"I don't know…" Sofia cringed, uneasy about lying. "But… look on the bright side! There's Juneberry Island, we can still have our picnic, just the two of us."

Miranda shook her head. "Sofia, we have to go back for James and Amber,"

"I'm sure they'll be fine,"

"not With those witches loose? None of us are safe here. We have to head back, Sofia. Right away."

"But, Mom, you're pregnant- shouldn't you rest first?"

Miranda gave Sofia a stern look. "James and Amber come first, Sofia."

Sofia sighed, nodding. "Right…" she then started rowing, while Miranda kept an eye out for the twins.

Miranda, once in a while, would give Sofia a look. Why was her daughter acting so peculiar? It wasn't like Sofia to ignore someone in need of help, especially when it came to family!

Before she could think about it further, she heard the sound of rushing water and looked ahead…

Seeing that the calm flow of the river suddenly turned into some rocky rapids!

"Hold on, Sofia!" Miranda cried out, as they steered through the rapids."Those witches have gone too far this time- OH NO!"

The boat suddenly skidded over a large rock that propelled them into the air for a few seconds. They landed back in the water, gasping. "Whoa…" Sofia panted.

"That was…"

"Fun!" They said together, then laughed. They continued laughing as they went through more rapids, one that was like a slide.

Miranda gasped, however, holding her stomach. "Is everything alright, Mom?" Sofia asked, concerned.

"Y-Yes… it's just… I'm hoping all this excitement hasn't affected the baby. I don't want to have a miscarriage,"

"A… what?"

"It's where I could lose the baby, if I'm not careful." She kept a hand on her stomach, sighing with relief. "Everything feels fine… I think I felt a kick! …No, wait, several kicks! The baby must really enjoy riding down rapids,"

"Well, I don't blame it," Sofia chuckled. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, it seems the river is running smoothly now… I just hope Amber and James are okay,"

Sofia nodded, sighing a bit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the castle, Cedric finally managed to get the ceiling back to normal…

The only downside was that the entire room was a bit, wet, paint-splattered mess. The carpenters got to work quickly, pulling up the ruined carpet and painting the walls white.

"Maybe we should just paint a regular muro on the ceiling," one carpenter suggested. "One of a nice field, with sheep hopping over a fence, and a rainbow in the background…"

"No, this has to be something extra-special!" Roland answered, firmly. "It has to look spectacular for the new baby!"

"As you wish, your majesty… but I'm afraid we'll need to make more enchanted paints… and it will take up to three days,"

"Three days? But… it has to be done by tonight!"

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but after the incident today, we simply cannot rush!"

Roland sighed heavily. "Alright… just paint the ceiling white then, just so it looks somewhat decent…" he walked out, seeing the sun beginning to set. His wife and children would be home in a couple hours. "I sure hope the kids are giving Miranda a good Mother's Day…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mother's Day wasn't completely good- what with the hexing witches, getting separated from James and Amber, Baileywick turning into a frog, and Juneberry Island nearly floating away, it was more excitement than Miranda would hope to dream of!

But, as dusk arrived, she learned to cope. Actually, it made it to be a memorable day entirely!

As the kids were watching Lucinda doing magic tricks, Miranda was having a conversation with Marla. "I must say, I never expected my own daughter to turn a new leaf… Hades forbid the witches at my spellbook-club hear about it," Marla said.

"Well, kids always do something you'd never expect. …I, for one, didn't expect Sofia to ask your little Lucinda to use her hexes to separate us from James and Amber, just to spend time with me alone." Miranda replied, then sighed. "I suppose she's just worried about the new baby,"

"New baby? Oh my, you're expecting?"

"Yes. Two months along now!"

"How dreadfully wonderful! …Oh my, I do hope my hexes didn't affect your condition. It is a law that witches cannot cast spells upon pregnant women nor an unborn baby… Maybe hex the child after they're born, like my second-cousin, Maleficent- but then again, she was being quite a crab-apple, just because she wasn't invited to the celebration. when i Had Lucinda " Marla let out a huff at this. "I, for one, wouldn't even invite her to a birthday party, as moody as she gets. 'Never curse anyone when angry', I always say- maybe to have a little fun, but not out of spite! That's how so many witches end up burned at the stake!"

"Well, I'm glad Sofia learned a lesson too. I hope she remembers that, no matter what, I will always love her, and she shouldn't feel overwhelmed when the new baby comes. …Also, I'd like to thank you for your help today."

"Quite welcome… Although, don't get used to it. I AM a wicked witch, after all. Once Mother's Day is over, I'll be placing a few more hexes!" She heard giggling, seeing her daughter playing. "However… I suppose I could spare your family- it's the first time in years I've seen Lucinda so happy,"

Lucinda ran over. "Mom, Amber invited me to have a sleepover at the castle tonight! Can I go?"

"As long as it's alright with the queen,"

"I see no problem with it," Miranda replied.

Lucinda hugged her mother. "Thank you, mom!" she then ran over to tell the others the good news.

"Your majesty, it's time to head back to the castle now," Baileywick said.

"Come along, children," Miranda said.

"Hey, Sofia, want to fly on my broom on the way there?" Lucinda asked.

"Sure!" Sofia replied, and they took off on the broom.

"Well- wait up! Lucinda, be careful, you've never flown with a passenger so far, before!" Marla exclaimed, following.

Miranda chuckled. Witch or not, all mothers had the same instinct when it came to children.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the castle, an hour later, the kids were showing Lucinda around, seeing their father standing in a doorway with a solemn expression. "Hi, dad! We're having a sleepover- this is Lucinda, our new witch-friend," Sofia replied.

"Oh, that's nice, Sofia…" Roland said with a sigh.

"Is something wrong, daddy?" Amber asked, looking into the room- it was bare, with plain white walls and no carpet.

"Well… I was hoping to surprise your mother with a nursery for the baby… but things just didn't work out the way I hoped."

Sofia and Lucinda exchanged glances. "Um, your majesty? Perhaps I could help…" Lucinda said, then whispered into the king's ear.

He looked at her, surprised. "Really? You can do that?"

Lucinda raised her wand. "Just watch!" she cast a spell…

Immediately, there was a colorful carpet on the floor; a shining-white crib with a musical mobile that included a castle, moon, sun, and stars; walls that showed a picture of the whole castle and pictures of the family; and the ceiling of a bright, starry sky. Toys appeared as well, from plush stuffed animals to building blocks to little night-lights.

"How is this, your highness?"

Roland gawked, smiling. "Far more fantastic than I had planned! Thank you, Lucinda!"

"Rollie, what's going on?" Miranda asked, then gasped when she saw the nursery. "Oh… Rollie! Did you set this up?"

"Er, yes… sort of… Lucinda actually did the work,"

"It looks wonderful! …What a wonderful surprise for such a wonderful Mother's Day,"

The royal family smiled, the kids congratulating Lucinda on such a generous gift.

Out a window, Marla watched, beaming as she saw the praise her daughter received. She then looked at the rotating-globe her daughter had given to her. "Perhaps having a good-witch for a daughter isn't so bad after all," she said to herself, before flying home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	5. Chapter 5

Happy New year to everyone and thanks for are the good Review in the last Chapters" and as Danazia Gray i know it taking Longer for us to update Big Sister Sofia but me&my co write are busy with other things you know"

The next afternoon when Lucinda left for home, the three royal children and their mother were out in the garden. James was walking Rex, Amber was painting a picture of Miranda sitting by some pink roses, and Sofia was playing hopscotch.

Amber looked at her sister. Since learning about Sofia's stunt yesterday, she felt a little unnerved. Now that their guest was gone and things were calmed down, she finally decided to get some answers. "What was up with you yesterday, Sofia? You Ruined Mother day for us." The princess asked.

James rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Amber. Sofia DID say she was sorry!" he replied. He had been mad too, though could understand Sofia's case a little better- after all, he felt the same way when he had to share a father with another sister (and he knew Amber still wouldn't let it go, remembering the incident where she turned Sofia into a cat).

Sofia sighed. "Okay… James you were right about the new baby- I'm just worried that Mom will be busy with the baby, that she won't have any time for us." She admitted. "Thinking about that… well… I wanted to spend one more Mother's Day alone with her."

Miranda looked at her daughter. "Sofia, whatever gave you that idea?" she asked.

"Well, I told Mr. Cedric about the new baby, and he told you will be busy…"

"Okay. Now I got it... so Yesterday you asked Lucinda to cast a spell so you can spend time with me, correct?"

Sofia nodded.

Miranda sighed, but smiled, beckoning her kids to come over to her. "Now listen, you three… no matter how busy or tired I am, you can still come to me for anything. I promise."

"I know Mom… and to show how sorry I am, well… Come with me," Sofia motioned them to follow her. "I was going to save this for dinner, but I can't wait any longer." She lead them into the recreational room, where a tarp was covering a picture. She pulled it off, and showed a picture she painted of their mother and her two siblings, sitting by the fireplace.

"Oh, Sofia, it's beautiful!" Amber exclaimed.

"I painted it last night while we were all in the lounge. Lucinda helped too, watch-" she pointed at the picture, showing that it was moving- showing Miranda hugging James and Amber.

"Aw, how sweet!" Miranda replied.

"Yeah, thanks Sofia… though, next time, you should include warthogs in the picture. That would be cool!" James said.

"James, if you want warthogs, make an enchanted painting yourself," Amber scoffed.

Miranda looked at Sofia, giving a proud smile and hugging her daughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile up in the tower, Cedric sat at his desk. It had been weeks since the potion incident, though he had mellowed down, trying to convince himself that the potion wouldn't work within the womb, at least not without the queen herself showing any signs.

…Though that was easy to do when he was busy. In his quiet moments, he was an emotional wreck inside, and had been spending his free time trying to figure out how to give the queen an antidote without the king knowing. "…I've got it!" he whispered to himself. "I can use that duplication spell I've been working on! I can use it on the queen and, while her duplicate is with King Roland, I'll have the real one take the potion, claiming that it was a spell that went awry and it's the only antidote! …While stating it's absolutely safe for women pregnant or nursing to use. Then once she drinks it, I'll reverse the spell, and no one will be the wiser!" he rubbed his chin. "…In fact, if the spell works, I could use it on myself- the duplicate could work on spells, and I can relax!"

Wormwood sighed. "The 'ideas' this man comes up with…" he muttered.

Cedric flipped through his spell-book, finding the spell. "Aha! Here it is! …hmm, hold it, it says here, 'side-effects include rotting, emotional breakdowns, fire-breathing, nausea and rashes. Stop using spell if these symptoms occur, and see the nearest apothecary.' …I may have to test it…" As he said this, his eyes shifted over to Wormwood.

The raven's eyes widened, and he took off out of the room like a shot!

"Come back here, Wormy!" The sorcerer pursued his raven through the halls, while shouting the spell, "Doppler Duplicato!", hitting several objects like vases and suits of armor.

He passed by Sofia and Clover, the young princess looking at him curiously. "Mr. Cedric? What are you doing?" she asked.

"If you must know, I'm trying to use my new copying spell on Wormwood," Cedric replied, then thought up an alibi so she wouldn't get suspicious, "So instead of having one loyal companion, I can have twenty!" he aimed his wand at the raven. "Doppler Duplicato!"

Wormwoood dodged the beam, which struck a pot he was sitting on, and the copy of the pot fell on the ground.

Cedric seethed. "I command you to hold still!" with that, he ran off after his raven.

Little did he know that he inspired an idea for Sofia, who had to give Lady Joy a tour of the castle, while she really wanted to go to the hootenanny… and had just been wishing for a way to be in two places at once.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Queen Miranda had plans of her own, setting up the lounge as she was preparing on having her baby shower that day, Aunt Tilly having sent a letter that she would be arriving later that day. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Tilly the news," she was telling the maid/inventor of the castle, Gwen. "We haven't been able to contact her until now, so we decided to surprise her!"

"Sounds wonderful, your majesty! Oh, and I hope you'll like the gift I made for the baby," Gwen replied, setting said gift on a table, set up for all the presents the guests would be bringing. "I've been working on it since the first week I heard of your pregnancy, and making sure every bolt is tight, every crank is oiled, and every kind of kink is fixed!"

"Wonderful, I can't wait to see what it is! I'm sure the baby will love someone who can make toys,"

Gwen giggled. "Well, I know the other kids do. So, they're all heading to the hootenanny, right?"

Miranda sighed. "Oh, some, but Sofia promised to give Lady Joy a tour of the castle, so she may miss it. If I wasn't so busy with the shower, I'd give the tour myself."

"And King Roland will be discussing plans with her father, I heard."

Miranda nodded. "Yes. I suppose it works- the men can do their own thing, while we women enjoy our shower. Who knows? Perhaps Sofia and Joy could join us this afternoon!"

Gwen was looking over the queen's shoulder. "Um, ma'am? Isn't that Sofia now?" she pointed into the hall.

Miranda turned, seeing Sofia, in a pink dress, running through the castle, chuckling. "Sofia?" Miranda walked out, following her. "Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be with your father, waiting for Lady Joy?"

"Oh, let them wait. I've got stuff to do!" 'Sofia' replied.

Miranda crossed her arms. "Sofia! Now you promised to give Lady Joy a tour- I suggest you stick to your promise!"

'Sofia' rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever…" she then walked down the hall to do as she was told.

Roland and Baileywick stepped out as a fanfare played. "May I present lord Gilbert, the duke of Ramblingham, and his daughter, lady Joy." Baileywick announced, as the rotund duke and his small daughter emerged.

"Greetings, everyone!" Gilbert said loudly. "Your favorite duke has arrived!"

"Sorry I am late!" The Sofia copy told Roland as she walked over. "Just had to take care of a little business."

"King Roland!" Gilbert bowed.

"Lord Gilbert." Roland nodded.

"Hi, Sofia!" Joy waved. "I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

"And i am just thrilled to meet you!" The Sofia copy smiled. "Do you want to see my room?"

"Yes, I'd love to!" Joy nodded. As the girls went inside, Miranda watched from the hall with Gwen, still a bit suspicious.

"Now I wonder what was going on with her?" Miranda wondered aloud. "Sofia would never back down from a promise, or give me that kind of attitude!"

"Perhaps she's just a bit cranky, ma'am," Gwen guessed. "I used to have little fits like that when I was a girl… though, I've never seen Sofia have one,"

Miranda sighed. "Maybe it's from the stress- she was a bit jealous of Amber and James the other day, and worried about having to share me with a new baby, and now she has to miss the Hootenanny. I'm sure she'll get better soon, though, and have fun showing Joy around."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What the queen didn't know that Sofia had duplicated herself- and Sofia the Second, as the copy was called, was set with the task of giving a tour.

What Sofia failed to notice, however, was that her copy was rotten to the core.

Currently, the double, whom may refer to as Sofia the Worst, was pulling pranks with Lady Joy, who wasn't really having fun. Right now, they were hiding from the servants they had pranked, the wicked little doppelganger laughing her wicked little laugh. that was mean!" Sofia'. Joy said.

"But fun!" Sofia the Worst replied.

Joy crossed her arms. "Well, it's not fun to me."

"Well, what DO you want to do?"

"I want a tour of the castle, that's why I came!"

"THAT 'Sound like fun to you? (ugh, going to the dance was a much better idea…

Joy's eyes widened in excitement. "Dance? What dance?"

"Um, never mind! …Hey, how about a game of hide-and-seek?"

Joy squealed. "I love hide-and-seek!"

"Great! You hide, and I'll try to find you," she covered her eyes, beginning to count.

Joy ran off… while Sofia the Worst snuck away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cedric, in the meantime, had a new plan- upon noticing that 'Sofia' had given her amulet to Joy, he was set on getting it for himself, carrying Clover- whom he found locked in a cage in his workshop (courtesy of the evil double)- whom he decided to use to trade for the gem. The rabbit was squirming in his grasp, trying to get away, but it was no use. "Oh, stop squirming! If you can handle being squeezed by a little girl, you can handle being carried by a sorcerer!" the sorcerer was saying. "Besides, I need SOMETHING to trade for that amulet!"

"Sheesh, and Sofia thinks this guy is a good guy?!" Clover muttered to himself.

"Oh, don't worry your furry little head," Wormwood scoffed, sitting on Cedric's shoulder, enjoying the rabbit's unfortunate position. "You said that a copy of Sofia locked you away, correct? That means that the copy gave Joy an amulet- or more precisely, a copy of the amulet. Therefore, the amulet Cedric is going for is a fake,"

"…And yet you're still going to let him trade me for it. You're worse than the sorcerer!"

Wormwood smirked. "I know."

Cedric sighed irritably, not understanding a word of the animal's conversation. "Blast it, Wormy, I can't concentrate on my plans for that amulet if you keep squawking! Go back up to the lair!" the sorcerer snapped, waving the raven away.

"Hmph. That's why I don't tell him anything," The raven scoffed, flying off.

"Blasted bird…" Cedric muttered to himself… then turned and saw Queen Miranda in front of him! "Oh! Y-Y-Your majesty! Pardon me!"

"It's alright, Cedric… but what's this I hear about Sofia and her amulet?"

"Oh, well… it seems that your daughter gave her amulet to Lady Joy,"

Miranda's eyes widened. "She did? That's odd- Sofia never takes that amulet off for anything! She promised Roland…" she rubbed her chin. "And it's never like Sofia to break a promise- she's basically like Rapunzel when it comes to that!" she then walked down the hall. "I'm going to find her, and see what is going on with her…" she paused. "By the way, Cedric, what are you doing with Sofia's rabbit?"

"Oh! Um… well, I found the cute little fellow in my workshop, and was looking to return him," Cedric lied.

Clover then bit his hand, making the sorcerer cry out, as he hopped away!

"I think Clover can manage finding Sofia on his own. Thank you for telling me all this, Cedric." Miranda said, then walked away.

"You're welcome, your highness." Cedric replied, giving a soft wave as she went around the corner… then turned and glared in the direction Clover had gone. "Come back here, you stupid, long-eared rodent!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miranda was looking for Sofia, when Bailywick came up to her. "Your majesty, you have a surprise visitor," the castle steward told her. "They're waiting in the library,"

"That's odd, almost everyone would tell us ahead of time when they're visiting… except…" Miranda began to say, then gasped, and hurried to the library, bursting through the doors. "Aunt Tilly!"

"Miranda, darling!" Aunt Tilly exclaimed, standing on the mobile-ladder at the end of one library shelf, then pushed off and rolled toward her, leaping down and giving Miranda a big hug. "Oh, it's been so long!"

"I'll say! It's such a surprise to see you here so early! How are you? Where's Sir Bartleby? How's he been?"

Aunt Tilly laughed. "One question at a time, honey! We're both doing fine, though Bartleby immediately hit the mattress when we got here- poor thing was wiped out after we visited the Troll Caves and danced to their music! Ah, it was wonderful!" she then sat down with Miranda. "Now then, I heard you had some exciting news for me?"

Miranda grinned. "Well, I was going to wait until this afternoon to tell you, but… I'm pregnant! You're going to be an Aunt of four!"

Tilly squealed. "Oh, I can't believe it! It's been so long since I've held a baby in my arms! This is just so exciting- I have to go tell Bartleby! Eee!" With that, Aunt Tilly shot out of the room.

Miranda laughed, running after her. "Wait up, Til!"

There came chuckling just then, and Miranda turned, seeing the pink-clad Sofia running down the hall. Arching an eyebrow, Miranda ran after her. "Sofia, where are you going?"

"Out," Sofia answered, bluntly.

"Out? Did you finish giving Joy a tour?"

"More or less- bye now!"

"Well, hold on! Aunt Tilly's here, why don't you go find Joy, and we can all show her the room for the baby shower?"

"Pffft, who cares? You can show her yourself!" With that, Sofia the Worst shot down the hall!

"What the-?! SOFIA! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Miranda shouted, absolutely furious! She stormed after her daughter, but lost track of her. "That girl… What's gotten into her today?!"

Aunt Tilly walked up to Miranda. "Miranda? What's with all the yelling? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Miranda sighed. "Yes. Sofia just isn't herself today! Breaking promises, acting snobbishly… I just don't understand, she was fine this morning!"

Aunt Tilly rubbed her chin. "Hmm, lets go find Sofia Maybe your sorcerer accidentally hexed her or something- Cedric was always a klutz with his wand at times!"

"Yes… he was acting strange himself. Every time he looks at me, he has a sense of fear in his eyes!"

Aunt Tilly laughed. "He has that look with almost everyone. When we were kids, he would always turn pale when I was around, after all the things I'd drag him and Rollie into. They weren't as bad as the situations my brother got himself into, granted- I lost track of how many times Goodwin had to save him!"

"Yes, well, lets focus on finding Sofia first,"

"Oh, right. Me and my babbling mouth, hee hee. Well, onward after the girl!" With that, they hurried down the hall after Sofia the Worst.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unfortunately, Sofia the Worst made it out of the castle and to the Hootenanny. She wasn't there for more than five minutes until Sofia noticed her. "What are you doing here?" Sofia gasped.

"Looking for something fun to do- and I think I found it," the Sofia copy replied.

"But if you're here, then who's playing with Joy?"

"That's YOUR problem,"

Sofia gave her a look. "You know, you're not very nice!"

"That's because I'm NOT very nice- I'm a bad Sofia,"

Sofia gasped. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes! You can call me, Sofia the Worst!" With that, she ran into the crowd.

"Come back here!" Sofia pursued her evil double.

Sofia the Worst began dancing with Amber, stomping on her foot. "Ow! Sofia, why did you do that?!" Amber demanded.

"Because it was fun!" the evil Sofia laughed before taking off.

"Sorry, Amber!" the real Sofia apologized.

"Sofia, what has gotten into you… and why do you keep changing your dress? "Amber asked.

"Umm… I can't talk right now!" Sofia then ran to chase down her double.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the castle, meanwhile, Miranda and Tilly were looking around the castle, searching high and low for Sofia, when suddenly Miranda sat down, panting. "Oh, honey, are you alright?" Aunt Tilly asked.

"Yes, just a bit of back-pain," Miranda answered, stretching a bit, showing a little baby-bump in her gut. "Hard to chase after one kid while carrying another!"

"Oh, I bet! Well, you just take a rest, and I'll find Sofia." With that, Aunt Tilly made her way down the hall.

Miranda sighed, sitting down on a booth in the hall, looking out the window across from her, and rubbing her stomach. "I sure hope you won't be as much trouble," she lightly joked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sofia managed to trap her double in the barn, and made her way back to the castle. Unfortunately, Sofia the Worst escaped, and got back there at the same time!

Sofia was unaware of this at first, as she found Joy in the hallway with Mr. Cedric, who was trying to trade Clover for the amulet. "Sofia?" Joy gasped.

"Sofia!" Clover exclaimed.

"Sofia?!" Cedric gasped.

"Joy, I'm so sorry I left you alone- I promise I won't do it again. Thank you, Mr. Cedric, for looking after her- oh, and you found Clover! Thank you!" Sofia said, taking Clover.

"Wait, why are there two amulets?" Cedric asked, noticing Sofia was wearing her amulet.

*CRASH!*

Everyone turned to the other hall, seeing Baileywick had slipped, broken crockery and dishes all around him. "Baileywick! Are you alright?" Sofia gasped.

"Not at all. Who oiled the floors?!" Baileywick answered.

There came evil chuckling, and Sofia noticed her double at the end of the hall, with an oil-can! "I'm back!" she taunted, before running off.

"We've got to stop her!" Sofia gasped as she and Joy gave chase.

"Wait! I can still give you a cupcake in exchange for that amulet!" Cedric called after Joy, following. He then slipped on the oil, falling on his back. "Either amulet!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aunt Tilly was walking through the hall, when she came across Sir Bartleby, awake from his nap. "Oh, hello Tilly," the knight said in his unusual high-pitched voice. "Where is everybody?"

"Well, I'm looking for Sofia now," Tilly replied, walking in the hall, the knight following her. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere…"

"I can't wait to see everyone aga-AUGH!" Sir Bartleby then slipped on the floor, falling back. "Ow…"

"Goodness! Looks like we've got an oil-spill in the castle," Aunt Tilly gasped. "C'mon, we'd better tell Miranda- wouldn't want the poor dear to slip in her condition."

"Her condition?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you- had trouble finding the room you were sleeping in- Miranda's pregnant! It's so exciting!"

"Really? That's wonderful new- AUGH!" Sir Bartleby slipped again.

VTilly cringed. "Er, okay, hon… lets get out of the hallway first, okay?"

"…sounds good… (ow)"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Sofia, Joy, and Cedric managed to catch up to Sofia the Worst, as she had entered the room where Roland and Joy's father, Lord Gilbert, had been. "What is going on here?!" Roland demanded.

"She made me!" Sofia the Worst exclaimed, pointing at Sofia in a tattletale manner.

Everyone looked at Sofia, who sighed. "I used Mr. Cedric's copying spell, so I could go to the Hootenanny," the princess confessed.

"So… this isn't the real amulet?" Cedric whimpered, looking at the copied amulet that he finally acquired. "It's… fake?"

"I thought that if I made a copy, I could go to the dance AND give Joy a tour," Sofia continued. "Instead, I ended up making a mess of everything…"

"Wasn't it a-mazing?" Sofia the Worst exclaimed.

"Cedric, do you think you could reverse the spell?" Sofia asked.

"I suppose so," Cedric muttered.

Sofia the Worst shrugged. "Well, it was fun while it lasted. Buh-bye,"

"Doppler dominikus," Cedric said, casting the spell, and Sofia the Worst was gone. In his hand, her amulet disappeared as well, resulting him in sighing heavily. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to retreat to my workshop to cry,"

"Sofia, when you make a promise, you're expected to keep it," Roland said to his daughter.

"I know, I'm sorry dad." Sofia sighed.

"I appreciate that, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Roland motioned over to Joy.

Sofia nodded. "Joy, I'm so sorry I went to the dance instead of staying here with you. I promise I'll give you a tour of the castle, then we can do anything you want."

"Well, I like to dance," Joy replied.

"You do? Would you like to go to the Hootenanny?"

"I've never been to one, but it sounds fun!"

"Excellent!" Lord Gilbert exclaimed. "You girls do that, while we figure out our bridge,"

"How about this design, sires?" the architect asked, motioning to the model of his bridge, while the two girls left.

"I love it!"

"Me too!" Roland agreed. "Why didn't you show us this before?"

"I did- you just kept changing it." The architect answered. "I'm glad you like it, though."

"Thank you, your majesty," Lord Gilbert said to Roland.

"You're welcome."

Miranda, Aunt Tilly, and Sir Bartleby entered the room just then. "Dear, have you've seen Sofia? She's been acting so strange today!" Miranda said to him.

"Yes, I know. She used one of Cedric's spells to copy herself so she could go to the dance, but the whole matter has been taken care of," Roland answered, then noticed Aunt Tilly. "Tilly! Sir Bartleby! So glad to see you again!"

"You too, Rollie! Oh, Miranda told me the news, and I'm just SO excited!" Aunt Tilly exclaimed, giving her brother a squeeze.

"Well… where's Sofia now?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, she took my daughter, Joy, to the Hootenanny," Lord Gilbert answered.

Miranda arched an eyebrow, then turned to Roland. "Wait… so she created a double to get out of giving a castle tour, said double caused all this trouble, and you STILL let her go to the dance afterward?!"

"Well, Joy said she liked dances, and it sounded like a nice way for Sofia to make up-" Roland stammered.

"Roland! Our daughter did a very terrible thing! Joy could have gone to the dance on her own- Amber and James are there… why, Tilly could even take her! But Sofia still getting to go to the dance is NOT a punishment!"

"Er, but, Miranda…!"

Miranda shook her head. "Never mind. I'll have a talk with Sofia when she gets back, and figure out a reasonable punishment…"

*Crash!*

"Would someone please clean up this oil in the hall?!" Baileywick called from the corridor.

Miranda looked at her husband, who awkwardly cleared his throat. "W-Whatever you say, dear." He said.

"Do you really think she deserves the punishment, Miranda? I mean, it sounds like she already learned her lesson and made things right in the end!" Aunt Tilly stated.

"Perhaps, but next time she should think twice before doing something so irresponsible… Speaking of which, where's Cedric?"

"He went back to his workshop, why?" Roland asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to have a word with him… namely about leaving his spellbook out for the kids to read."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later after the dance, Sofia said, "Well, Joy what did you think?" as she walked back into the castle with Joy, Amber, and James.

"It was the best day to hang out with you," Joy replied with a giggle.

Miranda stepped into the hall, upon hearing the girls come in. "Sofia, could I talk to you, please?" she asked.

"Yes, Mom… but, I thought you were getting ready for your baby-shower?" Sofia questioned.

"I'd like to have a word with you first." Miranda turned to Amber. "Amber, could you take Joy to the other room, please?"

"Yes, Mother- c'mon, Joy, I can show you my tiaras!" Amber said, giddily.

"Is something wrong, Mom?" James asked.

"No, but Sofia and I need to talk. Why don't you go play with Frito?" Miranda said.

James nodded, walking off.

Miranda waited until the other kids were gone, then turned to her daughter. "Sofia your father told me you made a copy of yourself, so you could go to the Hootenanny. …You do understand that was wrong,"

Sofia sighed. "I know Mom… but I couldn't miss seeing my favorite band in Enchancia- The Glass Slippers!" she answered. "I'm really sorry… but I fixed everything."

Miranda shook her head. "Sofia you broke your promise- even if you fixed the problem, you still have to be punished."

"What? But…"

"No 'buts'… and as your punishment, you can mop up all that oil in the hallway,"

Sofia groaned, just as Cedric walked by. "That's what you get for using my spells without permission," he huffed.

Miranda gave the sorcerer a look. "And Cedric can help you."

Cedric turned wide-eyed. "W-What?! But I didn't do anything wrong!"

Miranda crossed her arms. "You left your spell-book out for Sofia to read… and I heard something about you trying to trade Clover for Sofia's necklace?"

Cedric groaned. Baileywick walked over, handing him a mop. "You two can get started immediately," the castle steward said.

"Boy, are you in a tough spot," Clover said to Sofia as he , hopping over.

"At least it can't get worse…" Sofia whispered to Clover.

"And Sofia- no jiggly-wiggly pudding for a week," Miranda added before walking out.

"Spoke too soon, kid." Clover responded.

"And Cedric, no using your magic to clean up quicker," Miranda called… right as Cedric was about to cast a spell to make the mop clean by itself.

"Ooooh…!" The Sorcerer seethed, then sighed heavily. "Yes, your majesty…"

Roland was standing by, then looked at his wife. "Miranda don't you thing that was a little hash for Sofia?" he asked quietly.

"No, Roland not at all. I'm sorry, but Sofia had to be punished."

Roland shrugged. "Well… if you say so."

Miranda was having her baby-shower. All the women she knew from the village were invited- including Marla the Witch! "My gift for your child- a special night-light! It changes colors and casts different shapes on the wall," Marla said.

"It's lovely, Mabel! Thank you!" Miranda replied. Gwen then handed her the gift she made, and she opened it to find a mechanical toy horse! "Oh, Gwen, this is precious!"

"Thank you, ma'am… By the way, where's Sofia? Wasn't she coming to the shower?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, she'll be here… after she's done with a little chore I gave her,"

"Chore? Why would you give her a chore?" Ruby's mother asked.

"Sofia got in trouble today," Amber replied.

"Amber, I can tell them myself," Miranda told her, firmly. She then looked at the others. "Well, today she was supposed to give Lady Joy a tour…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile in the hall, Sofia was mopping up the floors. "I can't believe it… I thought Mom would understand!" she sighed.

"Well, no bad deed goes unpunished (trust me, I know)," Cedric muttered. He then pulled out his wand, sneakily. "Time to speed things up-"

"A-HEM!" Baileywick said, standing in the hall. "Need I remind you of your queen's orders to do things manually, Cedric? I'll take that!" he then took the sorcerer's wand.

Cedric groaned, his shoulders slumping as he continued to mop.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
